The Obsidian Cube Walkthrough
This is a complete walkthrough for Dungeon #2: The Obsidian Cube. This is by DDDragoni, creator of the Dungeon. If you are looking for hints, click here. Before Entering Upgrade your house to a Less Pathetic Shack and store your items in a chest. There are many traps in the dungeon. Recomended Items: None Getting to the dungeon You can see the Cube from the Village, but there is no clear entrance. Go to the entrance of The Easiest Dungeon EVER!!!! and look at the Cube. There is a small Cobblestone lip next to it on this side. Sprint jump and land there. Follow the lip to the entrance. Room One Press the button and enter. You are now on a staircase. If you walk forward, there is a button that tells you the story of Montana Smith. Stand against this wall and crouch. In the wall to the left of the staircase, is a chest containing two cobblestone. Get these and walk to the top of the staircase. There is a button. press it and run down the staircase and to the right. The hallway should be open. If there is wool, wait for a second, and the wool should swiftly appear and disapear. If you run at the right time, you can make it through. If the wool remains there, you were too slow. Room Two On the wall of this room are skulls on pistons. There is another button that tells you the story of Montana. Go to the bottom left corner and break the skull there. (Please do not take the skull with you) The sandstone in the middle of the room should have opened up. If not, tell your invisble stalker op. Fall into the newly formed pit. Room Three It is completly dark in this room. Hold the shift key throughout this part, or you may fall to your doom. Go along the hallway, looking to the left. In the wall is a chest containing five Cooked Porkchops. Looking forward now, continue on until you see a chest. Be ''very ''careful, for there is a giant pit near this chest. Holding shift, walkforward until you can claim your gold and stick. Walk back a little until you see a passage to your right. Follow this. When you turn, look up. There is a chest in the ceiling containing Gold Ore and a few Coal. Now you can walk through to the next room. Room Four The room is now fully lit, and there is a chest next to a hallway containing 3 apples. Walk into the hallway. here is a button with another Montana message. Turn to the left and there is a minecart. Hop in and press the button. You'll get another short message from Montana as you speed off up a hill. At the top, you'll see a lever. DO NOT PULL IT. If you do, you'll miss out on a chest. Ride down the hill into the gold room. There is a chest with a gold and iron. Walkthrough the iron door, get whsts in the last chest, and finish the dungeon. Category:Walkthroughs Category:The Obsidian Cube Category:Adventure Map Category:Original Picabocraft